Kiara the Cat
Kiara is Sparky's close friend. She was presented as one of the bandmates, Electric Diasy, duo consists with her best friends, as vocalist and dancer. She tends to be more open of the group, but can be a little bit timid, previously gas stage fright means she is less confident than the others. Kiara has close friendship with Sonic until the pair have romantic relationship. Kiara loves to sing and dance with her friends and the only girl when she is with the guys as a lead singer. Also she lives in a apartment with Candy. Character Early life Sabrina was in a relationship with her ex-fiance, Michael until she dumps him after realising his true nature when he attempted to rape her friend, Faith. However, luckily for Faith, who hasn't being impregnate by Steve, he was saved by her friend. Sabrina enters a new relationship with a disc jockey, Rafael. With Michael's jealously and anger, Sabrina was set on fire in Pearl's club by Michael's parents. Rafael rescue her and Sabrina left Michael after confronting him about his actions. Rafael and Sabrina married and had their only daughter Kiara. Kiara, who is 10-years-old was very unaware about her mother's former relationship with Michael. She took up music lesson, began playing the piano, writes her own song. She became a dancer after listening to one of her favourite songs on the radio. Kiara and friends are moved to Central City after the major destruction of the home and the death of their archenemy Brevon. They are moved to Station Square for their new lives. Kiara, Lisa and the othe band members resume their music career. Personality Kiara is sweet, quiet, cute and adorable. Initially she is very shy when making new friends. Kiara appears to be very bright, cheery and optimistic, but she is explosively angry, heavily defensive when confronting something she doesn't like, even her friends are threaten. Kiara is also beautiful, fun, altruistic, innocent, and tender. She has a sensitive individual when offended or hurt, even being threatened. Kara cares about her friends very much. She is also very smart, can do anything to help her friends out. Powers Abilities and Skills Kiara was gift to manipulate the energy of love. Similar to the other heroes, she uses flares mixing them for new abilities. Relatively, she can combine the power with other heroes with strong powerful attacks at the enemies, creating enough energy blasts. Like Sparky, Kiara can transform into a super state with the Moon Emeralds. Kiara is the strongest able to use her ability to blast barrier, aim at her target within power. She's very talented of acrobatic skills and martial arts. Similar to the other speed-type characters, Kiara has possession of super speed able to run faster like Sonic. As a power-type, Kiara has enough strength able to kick and punch. Being martial artist means she can use her powers when ready. On addition, she has healing skills when she touch the wound. She creates a pure energy to heal the wounds. Relationships Family Living on new life on Station Square, Kiara lives with her mother, Sabrina who is a housewife. Her father, Rafael is a DJ has been producing many songs for the club since in his youth. Michael, who is Kiara's stepfather and Sabrina's ex-boyfriend, but Sabrina is not able to love him after all the stuff he did since back from the day when they're teenagers. When Kiara, now got a apartment with Candy, Kiara's parents are always there for her and began supporting on her music with her friends. Also, it has revealed that Sabrina has already disowned Michael when she reunites with Rafael from the divorce. However, the divorce came out as a lie when Michael manipulated Sabrina for not seeing her husband ever again. He lied to her that Rafael is in a new relationship with someone else, but Sabrina does not approved by this. He resume his abuse on Sabrina and plans to get Rafael away from her. Friends Romance Trivia * Kiara is one of the few people who don't attend in care from dysfunctional family or being orphaned. * She was been described as Latina-American when heard her singing in Spanish of her songs "Bombo" and "Balia Conmigo". But, it has stated that her mother is Spanish and her father is Brazilian. * Kiara is power-type, has enough strength able to fight enemies. She is very talented of martial arts, which it has revealed that Knuckles has trained her. * Kiara, was remained as Sonic's soulmate similar to the campaign of Sonic and Sally pairing from the Archie series. Even so, Sonic and Kiara do have feelings for each other as they're remained as close friends. * On Sonic Ultra Rush, Kiara seems to have biggest fear of ghosts or horror related, even horror movies. * Quotes * Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Firefly Fighters Category:Heroes